


The Kb Chronicles

by Union_Silver



Category: Anna's Secret Shop
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_Silver/pseuds/Union_Silver
Summary: Some call him the Hero of ASS, some call him the menace of Discord, some call him Lord Kb, and some refer to him as Hero-King Kb, no matter what, he is a polarising figure within ASS, in each chapter of the Kb chronicles, we shall uncover the mysteries that created the living legend himself.
Relationships: kb - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Birth of a Crusader

Kb had always known the mods of ASS had something to hide. He'd make friendly conversation with the mods, like Faye and Gnoodle, yet the cold shoulder they gave him was unprecedented even to this extent. The server of ASS was as its name suggested. Ass. The general chats and NSFW were filled with degenerate scum he frowned upon, mods and admins sitting on a pedestal, the mere thought sickened him beyond belief. There was one, however. Just one. Who impressed and charmed Kb beyond all belief... Halos. His suave and charisma were beyond reproach, he was the light kb aspired to be, and the light he wished could inspire others. Despite all this, he knew Halos could not come to bring salvation to ASS, he used his god-like powers to destroy the previously corrupt Ft. Mangs, even still, Kb couldn't help but pray for the return of the messiah. Miserable, Kb settled for the state of the server... until.  
"Hey Kb, what's been up lately?" A friend of his, Neintendew messaged him.  
"Nothing much, just... have you noticed an increase of degeneracy in ASS?"  
"Absolutely, but whilst we must be the change we wish to see, the corruption runs too deep..."  
"Be the change we wish to see huh......."  
"What is it?"  
"Neintendew, You're right, we must combat the pathetic beta males of the server"  
"But Kb! How would we pull it off?"  
"Neintendew, I'm going to need manpower and a lot of it..."


	2. Outgunned, Outmanned, Outnumbered, Outplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Protagonists Kb and Neintendew begin building an army and trusting nobody, but the cruelty of the mods won't stop so easily

It had been 48hrs since the birth of the Leeway Highway, it was a tactical server created as a hideout for the rebellion of ASS, yet every second it took them to recruit, prepare, and organize, the cruelty of those in power shined ever brighter, unjust bans happened left and right, and free speech was being stripped away at every turn. It was clear to everyone, they were simply outgunned. Outmanned, Outnumbered, Outplanned. Many didn't bat an eyelash at Kb's request, calling it a fool's errand, and that the corruption was a figment of their imagination. They couldn't be more wrong. Yet slowly, more people started to see sense, the first being Generic. he was aware of the shortcomings of the mods and desired immediate change on society.  
"Lord Kb, I heard you are leading the resistance against ASS."

"Yes Generic I am, what of it? Make your words count, or the Alpha will not react kindly,"

"I was merely asking if I could be of assistance,"

"How so? In all honestly, we could desperately use some help in our endeavours,"

"I could act as a spy, gather precious intel on the enemy and reply, we could use this intel to initiate raids and other offensive manoeuvres against these shallow mods."

"...Ok, then, we shall not entertain formalities and get to work."

"I think that would be wise... milord"

"Your first job will be to disrupt enemy communications, understand what the mods are thinking, spread misinformation, and repeat back to me at all times, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, milord!"

"Then you may take your leave and serve me well," Kb cracked a smile ever so small yet sly whilst announcing said job  
After the addition of Generic, more and more people joined daily, key players like Nyaaarcissit and Sean joining in the movement against the mods of ASS. Then 1week after the foundation of the Leeway Highway, Lord Kb announced to his followers a speech so grand, so refined, so majestic it went down as one of the greatest speeches of all time. It was hailed as the Awakening of Kb the Saviour Lord.  
"Greetings! All comrades in arms, I call you here today, not as subordinates, but esteemed and renowned members of this wonderful movement, I am so proud of the friendship and co-operation we have managed to achieve, and I hope for each of us to continue working together. However, the road will not be easy, many of us will fall along the way, and many more will be gravely injured, yet know this, no matter what happens, the reformation of ASS is a noble cause, one we must not stray from! And one we must succeed in! Now, friends! Who's with me on this grand adventure to change our society for the better?"  
An impassioned cry came from all the members of the Leeway Highway as a beacon of hope seemed to rain upon all of them. For the new group which would come to be known as the Light Brigade  
They could do this, they just had to have determination...  
  
  
After the increased morale of the Leeway Highway, Kb and his advisors were holding a strategy meeting on how they'd execute their first siege on ASS, with middling results...  
  
"No! If we hold a direct threat on general chat, we run the risk of whoever saying it of being banned, there's no guarantee the mods will take it as satire! Kb! we cannot go through with this plan, please tell Nyaaarcissit we can't do it." Sean's voice dripping with a slight bit of venom in his voice.  
  
"If we send a threat in general chat, it puts the motivations of the Light Brigade on full display, possibly scattering our enemies into disarray, increasing our chances of success for future advances! This is a necessary gambit the Light Brigade must take."  
  
"But we're just starting out, if this gambit of yours fails we risk destroying our very foundation, I'm sorry to butt in Master Nyaaarcissit, but it is simply too risky a move to make," Virtus, a new recruit, exclaimed.  
After messages flooded the channel, and the desperation Lord Kb and the Light Brigade faced became more and more apparent. Lord Kb intervened.  
"It is exactly as Sean and Virtus say, a direct attack on general chat is too risky an approach for us, yet at the same time we must bring our intentions to the corrupted mods to light, may I suggest a proposal?"  
"You need not ask permission, milord," the Light Brigade said in unison except for Generic, currently out on recon.  
"Ok, I suggest we move our attention away from general chat," a few sounds of protest were heard but Lord Kb ignored it, "I think we should move our attention away from attacking head on to biding our time and waiting for the enemy to blunder, we can strike when they're at their weakest and punish them heavily. Besides, we all knew this was going to be a war of attrition."  
"Milord, are you thinking of framing them?" Nyaaarcissit inquired  
"Exactly that, until then we can recruit more and gain more intelligence,"  
The Leeway Highway chat stayed perfectly silent as the alpha's master plan was realised.  
"Milord, we will prepare immediately,"  
"Good, we have time, so make sure your plans are thought out, we have no room to make mistakes,"  
And so, the siege of ASS was officially underway.


	3. Martyr of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kb and the rest of the Light Brigade put their plan into action, yet for reasons unknown, it ends in failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely where pacing the story is going to get harder, I'll still make an effort. Also whenever I say Alpha it's a joke.

The previously weak, unorganized Light Brigade had now re-assessed their perspective on attacking ASS, gaining intel at every corner, all the mods were exactly like Kb thought, rotten to the core, yet there was one mod that scared him to his very core. Faye. He possessed Alpha energy akin to himself and had the charisma to rally people behind him, Kb knew he couldn't underestimate him for a split second, lest he wanted to throw away everything they all worked for...  
"Sean! What is the report for today?"  
"Milord, our spies, led by Eudes and Dew Drinker, have gotten screenshots of both Gnoodle and Ostrava abusing both normal ASS members and member of the Light Brigade in General Chat and NSFW,"  
"Great work as always Sean, I think it's time we executed our first operation," Kb let in a deep breath whilst he mentally prepared to summon the entire Light Brigade.  
"Hello once again comrades, I summon you here to tell you this, as of now, our first siege of ASS is officially underway! Join me as we all fight for freedom!"  
A resounding cheer of applause filled Kb with a sense of pride and accomplishment in his abilities as a leader.  
"Our assault shall be split into three phases, each depending on the last's success. First, we send in Division Alpha, this division will scout out the area and inflict minor damage through the form of raiding. Division Beta will observe how the mods and admins react to the initial onslaught and decide whether or not it is safe to send in the last division. Division Omega is where we bring everything out everything, we flood the channel with pictures of mod abuse and try to sway any stragglers to our side. Best case scenario we inflict a massive blow to the enemy which could prove vital to this war! Give it your best everyone!"...  
  
"Sire, may I lead the assault on the General Chat? I'd like to prove myself," A fresh recruit, who joined only 16hrs ago, was ready to join the fray in Kb's name, Kb couldn't be more proud of himself.  
"I love your enthusiasm, may I ask your name?"  
"Private Infinite SP, at your service Sir!"  
"Ok Private, why do you want to lead the raid and not have me do so? Do you doubt the Alpha's prowess?"  
"Of course not Sire!" Private SP recoiled, "Just a commander of your calibre shouldn't be exposed to such perils!" 

"I understand Private, I now promote you to Field Marshall, you will lead the Alpha Division to victory,"

"Yes Sir!" and Private SP ran off to prepare

Kb couldn't help but crack a slight smile.

At 12pm American time, the siege began, or as it would come to be known, the ASS massacre...

"Sir Kb! We need urgent assistance! As we speak, countless of the Light Brigade's first division are dropping like flies! Milord! The mods are awake!"

Kb stood there, in utter shock as to what he just heard, the mods were awake? How? He timed the assault perfectly, this couldn't be, if it was, they were done for, Kb's fear overpowered him completely...

"Milord please! Respond! We are in danger! The tyrant Faye is approaching!"

Kb couldn't muster a single word, not one but...

"Retreat."

But the other side of the call was silent, he lost a good man that day...

"Everyone, I'm sorry about the siege, we lost a good man, an ally, a friend... he sacrificed himself for us, and his sacrifice will not be in vain! This serves as a reminder that we must stop these dictators! Let him be known as the Marytr of Freedom, and may we never forget him..."

Kb was not seen again for the rest of that day...


	4. New Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kb can't bear to look himself in the eye after his failure in the first siege of ASS, will he recover? Or will his efforts and sacrifices be in vain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, if you wanna get back to the plot ASAP skip to ch 7, but I highly recommend against it.

The carnage Kb witnessed in the massacre of the first siege made him sick to his stomach at all times, his authority and leadership were put into question, whilst no one said it aloud, the air in the atmosphere said all Kb needed to hear.  
"What if he had been smarter? What if he had been stronger? What if he had taken the time to check his intel before diving headfirst into an operation?"  
He was pathetic, for all his talk about being the alpha and having girls fall at his sides, he was an insecure child at heart, he acted all tough but when it came down to it he let others down, he wasn't fit to be the leader the Light Brigade needed. Ever since the massacre of the 1st siege, more members became active, Kb knew one mistake could ruin the Light Brigade, he should've listened to his gut.  
"I can't let their sacrifices be in vain though..."  
"I can hear their voices in my head..."  
"Why? Why won't the voices stop?"  
"Was I even in the right? Is my struggle against the mods nothing but..... nothing but..."  
Nothing but a fantasy? Those were his last thoughts before his mind drifted to a previous time...  
"Kb? Whatever is the matter with you? You've been crying since morning?" A green, gentle figure approached him, reaching for his hand.  
"Halos... I asked a girl to go out with me...but she turned me down...saying I'm a pathetic beta who can't think for himself..." Kb could barely finish the sentence through his mucus blocked nose  
"That's no matter Kb, always remember to believe in yourself, the path you walk, and the path you will walk, is going to have a lot of challenges, sometimes, you'll want to give in to temptation and throw in the towel..." Halos took a deep breath before resuming.  
"But don't give in! Keep struggling Kb, you were born to change history, I believe in you..."  
"Halos..."  
Kb's eyes flashed open, red from tears, that dream, whether real or not, reminded him of the path he must take, the high road. He stood, and in doing so, regained himself, his essence. His new resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awful attempt at character development for Kb xD


	5. Progenitors of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of the Kb Chronicles, we take a step back from Kb's crusade, and see how our villains were able to counter Kb and his legendary Light Brigade, will this just be a minor inconvenience, or is a terrible threat looming over Kb's head?

Faye saw himself as a typical, nonchalant shitposter turned admin, so the mere thought of actually having authority was a foreign concept to him, one which he had to adjust to. It mostly went unused, he saw no reason to use it, every channel Faye went was filled with happiness and lively discussion, and mod support was at an all-time high, how could this be a bad thing for anyone? Halos, a tyrannical dictator, was just kicked for abuse of power, Mangs, a questionable person at best, finally parted ways with ASS, and most if not all members from the apocalypse joined ASS, things were finally looking up for the fire emblem community. What could go wrong?  
  
"Master Faye, I have urgent news to discuss with you that cannot wait," a dark looming figure messaged him late in the night.  
"Yes, Black Knight Gramer? What is it?"  
"Sir, Lieutenant Xavier spotted abnormal behaviour in NSFW... it is..."  
"It is what Gramer? This is important, and you must be prepared to take affirmative action immediately!" Faye's temper quickly getting the better of him  
"It's... This is a raid we are dealing with..."  
"Oh..."  
  
Faye's suspicions were coming to life, the peace and serenity of ASS had come to an end.   
A war had begun, a war of attrition...  
  
"Move out! We head to the NSFW chat immediately! Gather the other mods!"  
"Master, all the other mods are asleep... this is a carefully planned assault... there is no hope..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, got addicted to WoW on my week off, I'm back though and ready to write! Also, if you want to get back to Kb's story right away, skip to ch7.


	6. Interesting Manoeuvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the fray as Faye, Xavier and Gramer fend off the Alpha brigade's assault.

It was chaos.  
Xavier met up with Gramer and Faye amidst the mayhem and retreated into the alcoves of a group chat, free from the encroaching Oppressors.  
"Master Faye! You saw what happened! I was just doing the deed to my lovely beautiful Martha, and then they appeared from nowhere! I was so scared!"  
"It's ok Xavier, just... I don't need to know you do that to some anime girl..."  
"Master Faye, I believe these miscreants refer to themselves as the Light Brigade, and it's safe to say they have ill intentions."  
"What's the plan, Black Knight? I'm not too sure who you even are but you work for Master Faye, right? So you must be a good guy right?"  
"Sure Xavier, think of me as you will,"  
The air Gramer, who was only known as the Black Knight to everyone else, was pressuring, making it hard for Faye to formulate a strategy, but he did so anyway.  
"Ok let's take a breather and think for a second, we aren't apart of this so-called Light Brigade, so we don't have to play their game, silencing this pathetic rabble is no issue, the issue is exterminating the source, if we take out this assault force, whilst it does make the server a safer place, we also lose our only lead on this group so far, so I think we need to play multiple steps ahead of the game,"  
Xavier's face made it all the clearer he had no idea what was going on, but Faye continued.  
"What I'm saying is we need a spy from the inside, we either infiltrate using a person from our side, or we turn one of his higher-ups against this group, that is the only way to win."  
"Interesting Manoeuvre Master Faye, but I do think we should get back to the server and discuss this at a later point,"  
"You're correct Black Knight, into the fray I suppose..."  
The quelling of the rebellion was so simple, it was almost embarrassing, yet Faye knew...  
This wasn't the end.


	7. Hero-King Kb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kb tries to make amends with those he's lost, and once he does, he will never lose sight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn 3 chapters in 1 day, I'm really cranking these out aren't I? Anyway we're back to Kb's point of view, leave in the comments if you wanna see more Faye though.

Kb awoke the next day, his heart filled with the dread of his failures and the failed expectations of others, this was not a good morning, this was not a good day. But still, duty called, and he got up and prepared to appear in front of the Light Brigade, who after the massacre of ASS had no faith in the cause at all, but Kb was the leader, and he had to try...

"Greetings, all Light Brigade members, I'd like to speak to you, not as a leader, but as a brother in arms, as a fellow fighter, straining against oppression,"  
The voice chat was silent, all eyes fixated on their Lord.  
"I am amongst you at this time, not as for my recreation or sport, but being resolved, in the midst and heat of the battle, to live or die amongst you all; to lay down, for my justice, for my server, for my people, my honour and my blood. Light Brigade, Private Sp, who gave his life for you today demands yours in return. These are combats worth of you, combats in which it is glorious to conquer and advantageous to die. Illustrious knights, generous defenders of ASS, remember the example of your predecessors who conquered Ft. Mangs and whose names are inscribed in a higher place."  
Silence had never been so loud before.  
"Shall we allow our audacious enemies to violate with impunity the territory of the server? Will you permit the army to escape which has carried terror into your families? You will not. March, then, to meet him. Tear from his brows the laurels he has won. Teach the world that a malediction attends those that violate the territory of ASS. The result of our efforts will be unclouded glory and durable peace."  
"I hereby form a new nation, one of happiness and freedom, one of sanctity and shelter, we will not be bound by the sins of others, but have only salvation in mind, I hereby form the Nation of Kindred Believers, we are no longer just a military power, but a nation inclusive of all beliefs and ideologies, and we believe in a brighter tomorrow..."   
The call boomed with cheers and jubilation as hundreds of chants merged into one...  
If a nation was just formed, then there must be some head of state...  
"All Hail the Hero-King Kb! May his reign last for many years to come!"  
"Cheers!"  
"Everyone... I am so proud to fight alongside you all..."  
For the last time, Kb let a single tear streak down his face...


	8. Grandmaster's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero-King Kb and Grandmaster Neintendew plan a risky attack on the server of ASS, how will it go?

It was hard for Kb to get used to his new title of Hero-King, he only saw himself as a typical freedom fighter, he was no better than anyone else, yet he had to put on a façade, a persona, a mask. Nevertheless, he'll do his best to live up to their expectations, he had to... especially in the next few weeks. Morale was at an all-time high, and it was his job as the leader of the Light Brigade to capitalise on the troops' newfound resolve...  
"Hero-King Kb! Grandmaster Neintendew requests an audience with you in 1 hour! He specifies you seek him in the pit of the Grand Archives,", one of Kb's many attendees sprinted into his chambers  
"Thank you for telling me, I'll be in the Grand Archives immediately..."  
The walk to the lowest levels of the Grand Archives made the Hero-King more and more claustrophobic by the second, the endless, turning, warping staircases enveloped him deeper and deeper into a never-ending abyss of knowledge, chess strategies and rational techniques littered the floor and quotes from famous Grandmaster from before their generation. The atmosphere told Kb all he needed to know about this meeting...  
"Milord! It is so nice to see you recovered from the massacre of ASS! How do you fare?"  
"Neintendew! Pleasant to see you too! I am well indeed! And you?"  
"Milord, it is always a fine time when I see you,"  
Silence echoed in the depths of the Archives as both men, of very high intelligence, were engaged in a friendly yet tense stare-off  
"Old friend, let us cut to the chase, why have you called me here to such a mystical location?" Kb's voice took a tone of raw dread  
It was almost like telepathy how Neintendew's tone shifted in response.  
"Milord, our troops are at their best, we have seasoned generals on stand-by,"  
"Yes, we do,"  
"Our spies relay more and more information by the day,"  
"Yes now, what is it?"  
"...Sir I think it's time for another ASS attack..."  
Kb's knees almost gave way as he processed the weight of that declaration.  
"Is this wise, Grandmaster?"  
"I believe so, but we must employ.. unorthodox tactics..."  
"How so?"  
"Move in silence, only speak when it's time to say checkmate...."  
"What do you mean Neintendew?"  
"We'll do exactly what a group built off guerrilla is supposed to do, we stalk the enemy, then make our move,"  
Kb could do nothing but hear the master plan of Neintendew unfold.  
"We place sentinels in every single chat, they'll document every single detail, we won't just look for messages as our enemy could have lurkers loose, no we'll have eyes everywhere..."  
Kb's head barely could muster a shake.  
"Just as our enemies have shown us, there is no schedule in this war, we must have blitz squads at the ready 24/7 when we see an opening, we strike, no matter the time, all we are looking for is an opening and nothing more..."  
Kb finally was awoken of the spell of bewilderment that enchanted him and uttered,  
"Brilliant..."  
"Pardon, Milord?"  
"Brilliant plan,"  
"Oh, well I'm happy it is to your liking..."  
"So, Grandmaster Neintendew, how do we prepare this strike?"  
"Same preparations as always, we need men and a lot of them,"  
"Ha, that's my line Grandmaster!" Kb's care-free voice boomed across the Archives.  
"Milord, I'm sorry for my choice of words," Neintendew mocked playfully.  
The comrades in arms spent the rest of the night laughing away, in the peaceful confines of the Grand Archives...


	9. Grandmaster's Gambit: Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blitz begins, will things be different this time?

Kb awoke with the plan Neintendew devised fresh in his mind, would it work? If so, how much damage would it do to the server? These were questions that could only be answered by an attempt itself, however. Nervously, Kb got ready for the daily affairs, and his eventual speech to launch the attack...  
  
"Greetings, people of the Kindred Believers, today, I have a mission for every one of you, today, we are launching another assault in the server, however, this time, we will succeed,"  
Murmurs spread around like a wildfire, but to his surprise, Kb was not phased and stood ever stalwart.  
"This plan is a rather unorthodox one, but the Grandmaster and I both believe it is necessary to utilise tactics such as these, we will begin by assigning our current spies out on patrol such as Intelligence Officer Generic out to act as sentinels in each channel when we see a gap in the timings of the mods, we strike without hesitation, we must play slightly bold to win, and win is what we shall do..."  
As always, a huge cheer erupted after the Hero-King's speech, yet h had a feeling they weren't 100% sure on the specifics, since well, neither was he.  
"Great enthusiasm everyone! We start immediately! Make the appropriate preparations!"  
True to his word, they started immediately, hundreds of Light Brigade soldiers lurked within each channel, and at 4 am 2 days later, there was a window of opportunity, and there was just one thing to say.  
"All units charge!"  
It was carnage, the poorly defended channels were flooded with propaganda and evidence pointing to the corruption of the mods and admins, any members currently online were either swayed to the Hero-King's side or swiftly dealt with. This was it. This was payback. This is what the Martyr of Freedom died for, and it's what got them here.   
A small smile creaked on Kb's lips as they rejoiced an overwhelming victory... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely my smallest chapter yet, apologies for that.

**Author's Note:**

> The Birth of Crusader Kb, fighting against oppression


End file.
